1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for recovering a component of a Friedel-Crafts type hydrocarbon conversion catalyst. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for recovering the metal pentafluoride component of a Friedel-Crafts type hydrocarbon conversion catalyst at least a portion of which has become deactivated by the formation of stable, catalytically inert complexes during contact with a hydrocarbon feedstock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the activity of a Friedel-Crafts type hydrocarbon conversion catalyst declines gradually due to the accumulation of various organic and inorganic contaminants or poisons (such as compounds of carbon, sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen, metals, water and the like) until the catalyst ceases to exhibit an economic activity. In such cases, depending upon various economic factors, the catalyst may be replaced or regenerated via recovering the active catalyst component in order to restore the desired activity levels to said catalyst.
Various methods have been suggested in the prior art for recovering the active component of Friedel-Crafts type hydrocarbon conversion catalysts, e.g. halogenation, hydrogenation. Nevertheless, it is believed that there is no suggestion for separating the active catalyst components from both organic and inorganic poisons according to the method described hereinafter.